Care
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Ace menyukai berbagai macam hal dari Marco, salah satunya adalah cara sang Phoenix menunjukkan bahwa dia peduli padanya / MarcoAce / Thank you


**Another MarcoAce Story** **by Mari-chan**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Care**

* * *

Salah satu hal yang Ace sukai dari Marco adalah cara pria itu menunjukkan perhatian kepadanya.

Marco jarang mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti ucapan kebanyakan pria kepada pasangannya, _hell,_ pria itu bahkan bisa dikatakan susah untuk merangkai kata-kata. Dan Ace malah ingin tertawa membayangkan Marco tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat _chessy_ yang sangat tidak sesuai dengannya.

Tapi cara sang komandan menyatakan bahwa dia peduli pada Ace lewat tindakan lah yang membuat pemuda ini menyukainya.

Sangat menyukainya.

Pria itu tak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya menguarkan senyuman lembut ketika Ace bercerita panjang dan lebar tentang misi-misinya atau menceritakan bagaimana keiidiotan adiknya.

Juga ketika Marco memeluknya dengan erat saat Ace mengakui bahwa ayahnya adalah Gol D. Roger dan pria itu hanya mengatakan _'Kau adalah kau, Ace. Siapa orang tuamu itu tidak penting._ ' Dan banyak yang lainnya. Yang semakin dipikirkan akan semakin menambah besar rasa suka Ace pada sang Phoenix.

Tapi jelas saja Ace tidak akan mengatakan hal itu secara gamblang kepada Marco.

Tidak mungkin.

Itu─ _sedikit memalukan._

Tapi yang paling Ace sukai dari semua tindakan Marco adalah ketika pria itu mengusap helaian hitamnya, entah itu untuk menenangkan Ace atau sekadar bercanda. Mungkin menurut Thatch atau Izou, dari semua hal yang dilakukan Marco untuknya, usapan pria itu di kepala Ace terkesan biasa saja.

Tapi tidak bagi Ace, ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang mengaliri dadanya ketika tangan Marco menyentuh kulit kepalanya. Dan tangan hangat itu mengusap rambut gelapnya dengan lembut.

Mungkin ia terdengar seperti anak kecil, tapi bukan salahnya 'kan jika ia seperti ini. Salahkan saja Marco yang membuatnya seperti ini. Marco selalu baik dan penuh perhatian padanya hingga membuatnya selalu terbiasa bersikap manja ketika bersamanya.

 **Eh?**

"Ace, kau baik-baik saja?"

Cengiran Ace masih belum lenyap dari wajahnya, terutama saat melihat ekspresi Marco yang mengangkat sebelah alis saat menatapnya.

Ia terlalu asik melamun sampai tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya tengah berada di dapur dengan Komandan Divisi Satu.

"Ace?"

Buru-buru Ace menggelengkan kepala dan meringis lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Marco yang terlihat _sweatdrop_.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Marco. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hehe," ucapnya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan lanjut nyengir kaku.

Kristal biru Marco berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kemudian memicing ketika mendengar ucapan Ace. Semenit kemudian pria itu menggeleng pelan sebelum melanjutkan acara makannya, "Sejak kapan kau berpikir?" gumamnya sembari memasukkan sendok berisi makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

 _"...Nani!"_ Ace memekik dan refleks menggebrak meja makan, membuat Marco sedikit tersentak dan kembali menatapnya. Nasib baik dalam mulut Ace tak ada makanan apa pun sehingga ia bisa berteriak tanpa menyemburkan sesuatu pada Marco.

Ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, untuk saat ini Ace sangat berharap bisa menyemburkan sesuatu ke wajah si Nanas bodoh itu─dan ia yakin akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa menyemburkan apinya, "Huh, jika aku tahu tahu seperti ini reaksimu, dari tadi aku tidak akan memikirkanmu sampai lupa makan─eh?"

Gerakan mulut Marco yang awalnya masih mengunyah makanan seketika terhenti dan pria pirang itu menatap Ace tanpa berkedip.

Ace sendiri merasakan panas menjalar di seluruh bagian wajahnya bahkan hingga ke leher mendapati tatapan intens dari Marco, bola matanya melebar dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika ia menyadari apa yang ia katakan pada Marco barusan.

 **Sial.**

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, pemuda delapan belas tahun ini akhirnya kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya─ _setelah tadi sempat berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan_ ─mengabaikan tatapan Marco yang ia yakin masih mengarah padanya, "A─lupakan apa yang kukatakan, haha haha," ia tertawa kaku dan kembali fokus ke makanannya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini merona sekarang.

 **Sial. Sial. Sial.**

Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal yang merujuk pada 'bagaimana perasaannya pada Marco'? Lalu kenapa dirinya dengan sangat mudah malah mengatakan bahwa ia memikirkan Marco? Di depan pria itu pula? Ia harus mulai belajar mengendalikan emosinya, jika ia emosi lagi, bisa-bisa ia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan.

"Oh."

Jantung Ace hampir saja melompat dari dadanya begitu suara khas Marco kembali terdengar. _Holyshit!_ bisa tidak sih tidak mengagetkannya? Dan... sejak kapan suara Marco begitu berefek padanya seperti ini?

"Jadi, kau memikirkanku, _yoi_?"

 **Ugh!**

Ace yakin seribu persen, Marco pasti tengah menyeringai sekarang... dan ia tidak butuh sebuah cermin untuk mengatakan bahwa _blushing-_ nya semakin menjadi karena demi apa ia merasa seluruh apinya menjalar ke wajah dan membuat wajahnya terasa terbakar.

Ingin sekali Ace terjun dari atas Moby Dick saat ini juga, eh, tapi ketika mengingat dirinya tidak bisa berenang dan Marco juga tidak bisa, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia masih mempunyai mimpi yang harus ia wujudkan dan ia tidak mau mati sekarang.

Namun, saat Ace merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap helaian hitamnya dan kekehan yang terdengar setelahnya, perasaan gugupnya mendadak lenyap, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan senyuman khas dari Marco yang hanya ia tunjukan jika bersama dengannya, "...Kau ini," pria itu berkata lirih, tangan kanannya masih bertengger di kepala Ace dan Ace berani bersumpah ia melihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipi Marco.

Dan butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Ace untuk kembali menguasai dirinya setelah mendapat serangan pada jantungnya berkali-kali. Pemuda api ini tersenyum dan menatap Marco─yang sudah kembali makan dengan tenang di sampingnya─dengan tatapan lembut.

Ace benar-benar tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai cara Marco menunjukkan perhatian padanya, meski pun itu hanya sebuah usapan di kepala dan senyuman tipis khas dari sang pemilik Mythical Zoan.

 **The End**

* * *

Bwahahahaha no comment ah /kabur

4 Nopember 2016

 _Sign,_

 **Istri Sah Trafalgar Law**


End file.
